


My blanket... And me

by orphan_account



Category: Peanuts
Genre: How Do I Tag, Masturbation, Other, defiling of a blanket, pillow (blanket in this case) humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This was one of the first times his... Thing had done this. But his hands were too rough to take care of it, he needed an alternative.Only his blanket would do.
Relationships: Linus/blanket
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	My blanket... And me

**Author's Note:**

> Send help, I did this on a whim because yes 
> 
> Also sorry about mistakes this is my first time on mobile
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy, I take requests!
> 
> :)

It was after school, and Linus was exhausted. Yet again, Lucy had pushed him past his limits by trying to take away the only thing that made him feel safe; his blanket. It had turned into an everyday thing, almost. She would grab and run, but since she was older and larger that also made her faster. He only gave it back when he started crying, and every time afterwards he had gotten so embarrassed.

Boys weren't supposed to cry, according to Lucy.

Also, Charlie Brown had started whining about how sad he was about not getting any valentines, even though February had long since passed. Linus pitied his friend, but ever since he had revealed himself to be a non-judgmental (and free) psychiatrist, Charlie Brown hadn't seemed to stop talking. That much was alright, since Linus was usually quite lonely, but Charlie Brown kept complaining about he same things, days or even weeks after they'd passed.

School and social pressures were part of the reason he was so ready to finish the day, but there was more. Just that morning, he had woken up at 4:30, just because his little brother rerun wanted to have a midnight drink of water. After thy, Linus had began hearing strange noises and seeing strange shadows in his room. Even if he noises had just been a pair of dress pants slowly sliding off a hanger, an the shadows were just a chair and hamper, he was terrified and found it impossible to sleep. 

As a teenager, he found this humiliating. Then, when he fell asleep, he had a strange dream that gave him a very strange feeling between his thighs. It had been of him and an unknown person, perhaps a woman? For all Linus knew, it could have been a dog. But in the dream, the other person was rubbing against him, and their lips connected so many times. That part was odd,the few shows that he and rerun we allowed to watch with kissing only included a light peck on the cheek or lips, not this hungry devouring motion. 

The other things, he was pretty sure he knew, was sex. He had only every heard of it from bigger kids, so he basically knew it was how babies were made, and that it felt good. Linus wanted to ask more in that moment due to his curiosity about all things. He had even asked his parents later about it, and their faces had gone very red as they told him every thing that he had learned from the bigger kids.

But then, when he woke up, his penis was doing something it had only ever done once or twice. What it seemed to have done was grow. It seemed larger, and so strange against his boxers. It had made him feel constricted to the point that he took them off, accidentally putting friction on it. Biting his bottom lip, he bucked up against his own hand. Linus began palming himself, rubbing his hand in circles on his dick.

It felt wrong. His hand was just too thick and warm and flesh like. It honestly freaked Linus out. He removed his hand, looking for another object. His room was relatively empty, since his sister claimed most of his toys and such, since he was "too old" to play with them. Linus' eyes searched the room until he found what he was looking for. He didn't even know he was looking for it until he set his eyes on it. It was perfect.

His blanket.

It lay near him on the bed, once a beautiful baby blue, but now a dark indigo because the sun was just starting to rise. His hand wouldn't work, no, his blanket would take their place. Come to think of it, Linus ha never really trusted anyone with anything, sometimes not even himself. On the days he needed something to cry in, his blanket was there. When he needed to tell someone a secret, his blanket would keep it's mouth shut. 

In this case, he just wanted to relive himself using his precious blanket via humping/rutting against it, but how was that different from rubbing jelly beans into it to 'feed it' and stain it accidentally, like how he had done when he was much, much smaller?

Linus knew it was much, much different. But he moved the sheets around to make almost a makeshift nest, where he lay for a minute. He then lowered his precious blankie down to his crotch. His penis throbbed, something it had never done before. He began rubbing himself gently through the blanket, and oh, wow that felt good. He could feel the strange outline of his own genitalia, which he had studied long ago as a toddler, but now did so under much different circumstances. 

He could feel his thighs and how tense they were. Linus tried to relax them, but then jerked up into his hand involuntarily. He bit his bottom lip as he continued rubbing his dick. It felt so strange, but good. And after almost a minute of this, it wasn't enough.

Linus began pressing down harder, but winced. That was quite painful, so he stopped. How was he supposed to make himself feel good if he couldn't press down harder? Linus decided to try rubbing it in different ways.

First he tried rubbing just his head, but that was a near sensory overload. He had never known that the tip of his penis was so sensitive. Linus next tried touching his balls, which felt quite nice. But after groping himself for a few seconds, he found that wasn't enough either.

Finally, he wrapped his blanket around his cock, and wrapped his hand around that. Squeezing slightly felt quite nice, and he did that for a little while, but it still wasn't enough. 

"God damn it..." Linus mumbled under his breath.

He was panting now, and for a couple seconds, be had felt something strange deep in his groin. But the sensation had left almost as soon as it had come, so back to the drawing board. He had known that he was doing something right when he wrapped his blanket around himself, so now he tried something slightly different. Instead of squeezing, he gripped his blanket around his penis and began moving it up and down. Immediately, he gasped and squeezed slightly tighter.

Fuck, that felt good! He was starting to feel the strange sensation in his groin again, and Linus reached Down with his free hand to fondle his balls. Suddenly, he was moaning, and his hips began rising to meet his thrusts. He sensation was building up again, this time now going back down.

Linus risked touching the head more with the blanket, due to it's sensitivity, and was rewarded when he felt the pressure building up faster. He didn't know what was going to happen when he finished, it felt like a water balloon. Linus knew what happened to water balloons when they got too full, however, and stopped. 

What if something inside him popped? That would be terrifying. And how would he explain it to the hospital people, he doctors and nurses? Oh, I was rubbing my penis with my blanket, and suddenly pop! Linus really wanted to keep pleasuring himself, so he waited until the sensation died down a bit before continuing. 

It felt quite dry, but Linus couldn't stop now. He rutted up, and up yet again into his hand, and he could feel the pressure building again. It made him curious; what would happen when it all popped? He would find out regardless of what he now wanted, because he found himself brought over the edge suddenly, when a corner of his blanket brushed against his slit.

Bu the pop wasn't a pop at all, at was pure pleasure. He truly relaxed for the first time in... Well... He didn't know how long. Linus sighed, a long, happy sound. His penis was strangely wet, but he didn't think of this as strange, due to he fact that he was suddenly exausted. He drifted off quickly, and was asleep peacefully until his sister woke him up.

Linus shook his head at the memory, what had he been thinking? When he had woken up, his blanket had been covered with what looked like lemon icing, but upon tasting it, he had winced at the bitter taste. Linus had given in to his body, but he knew that if given the choice, he would do it again. 

He found that in the future, there were many, many more opportunities.


End file.
